


Trains

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always fell asleep, on trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

They’d escaped reality; snuck away like schoolboys. Remus hadn’t approved of course, but he’d succumbed when Sirius had quirked his eyebrows that way. Besides, Remus was tired. He could barely remember his own name these days.

He fell asleep on the train home. He always did, on trains. It was something about the background noise, the sway, the security. And he was used to the pain in his neck afterwards.

Except that this time there was no pain, just the warmth of Sirius’s arms around him, and his voice murmuring,_happy birthday, did you really think I’d let you forget?_


End file.
